Happy Valetines in Different Languages
by illuminatedflowerfield
Summary: A small story with lots and lots of couples in it, just in various languages. I FAIL AT SUMMARIES.
1. English Boys

**Summary: A small story with lots and lots of couples in it, just in various languages. I FAIL AT SUMMARIES.**

* * *

FAIL AT A FREAKING STORY NAME. ;_; Anyways, this is something small, has various stories combined in one, they're all short, of course. Well…whatever. On with the story!

**Chapter 1. English boys**

Arthur looked at the night sky, it was soon to be twelve o' clock soon. He had been with his American Boyfriend, Alfred.

"why did I agree on coming to England again?" asked Alfred.

"Because I want to spend some time with you, here." responded Arthur.

Then, he heard the Big Ben gong. It was twelve o' clock, and the fireworks had started.

"Whoah!" woed the american.

"See, I knew you'd like the fireworks, just for you and me, my love" and then England kissed him.

"I love you, you wanker."

"Haha, love you too." and then, followed on with the kissed, laying on the bed.

* * *

That was short and pretty bad…I'm telling you, not all are long.


	2. Je t'aime, Francis

**Chapter 2. Je t'aime, Francis.**

The Canadian sighed. He was waiting for his French boyfriend to come back from France, he had to go because of all the work going on.

"Flight -insert random number- has arrived from France." Matthew jumped.

His Boyfriend was now arriving, he was tired of waiting, but it payed off.

"Mattheiu!" Francis opened his arms for the Canadian to come.

He then started to wimper, holding on to Kumajirou.

"Go, he's your boyfriend, right?" said Kumajirou.

Matthew wiped his tears. "Ok, thank you, Kumajirou."

He ran towards the Frenchman, hugging him really hard.

"I missed you too much, Francis!" cried Matthew.

"Je t'ai manqué aussi, Matthieu." he then kissed Mattie on the forhead.

"Je t'aime, Francis…" he then tip-toed to kiss France.

(Happy Valentines, mon amour)

* * *

Aww, poor Canada, he waited so long for France. Whatever. Let's go to the next favorite canon pair!


	3. これを受けてください

**Chapter 3. これを受けてください！ (Kore wo ukete kudasai!) -P-Please take this!-**

It was the day of the lovers in Japan, Kiku was very happy for this day, he wanted to give this to his most treasured brother, Yao. He knew it was wrong to love his family member with such affection, even though Leon and Yoon had gone out for quite a while. He then sighed in depression.

"Is there something wrong, Kiku?" asked his younger sister, Meimei.

"Well…you see…I want to give this to our older brother, Yao." He knew saying this was a bad idea, Meimei never got along with Yao. She then sighed.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, I guess do what you always do when you're here, you know like the white day thing…?"

"That's a good idea, arigatou, Meimei-san." bowed Kiku.

"Sure. No problem." waved Meimei. (Damnit, I thought he was gonna say he likes me, oh well, I'm guessing all of these freaking idiots are gay.)

* * *

He was very nervous to even knock on Yao's door, he seemed it'd kinda be embarrassing.

"Yoooo Kiku!" cheered Yoon.

"Hello, Yoon-san." he could probably tell him how he feels about Yao, he understands everyone the best, despite being fourth youngest of the family.

"Why you so shy~?" wondered the Korean.

"Uhh…ummm.." he couldn't speak. Ren then came in, shoving Yoon away.

"He's just in love with Yao, is all. Can't you tell."

(A/N: Just so you know, I used Korea's alternative name, Ren Yong Soo for North Korea. And remember, they don't get along.)

"Seriously? You like Yao?" Kiku then tried to shut Yoon's mouth before Yao would come out of his room, and question this conversation.

"P-Please don't say it so loud!" cried Kiku.

"I doubt he likes a wuss like you, Kiku. I'm going to go get my Kimchi." and then Ren left the hallway.

"Jeez, what the hell is his problem." they all knew Ren never got along with anyone, especially Yoon.

"Anyways, are you gonna confess to Yao?"

"But…I'm scared he'll reject me…"

"Don't worry, he's not like that. Heck, he even bothered to go out with me long time ago." grinned Yoon. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Kiku."

"I-If you say so." he then knocked on the woven door, and then was replied,

"Come on in."Kiku then gulped his worries, and entered his room.

"Oh, hey Kiku. Is there something the matter, aru?" asked Yao."Umm, you see…I…I want you to take this as a token of my heart!" showing the box of chocolate with Hello Kitty.

"K-Kiku, you-" he was shoved by the things as he grabbed them.

"T-Tell me your answer, the White Day. Please." said Kiku. Yao laughed.

"We don't need to wait another month to tell you, I love you, know do I, Kiku?"

Kiku started crying.

"Aww come on, you're a grown teenager, you shouldn't cry, aru." smiled the Chinese boy.

"It's just…you're the very first person I've loved…" said as he tried wiping his tears away.

"I see…well…" Yao then lowered his body towards Kiku's height, and kissed him.

**快樂情人節，菊。 (Kuàilè qíngrén jié, Kiku.)**

Yaya, China x Japan is 3rd favorite couple, I would've put America x Canada, but that's my incest couples. I kinda did want to make a Prussia x Canada…I might think about it. Well, I have to go to sleep, so gimmie your ideas for the next couples cause school hates me! By the way, China said Happy Valetines in Chinese Traditional, and i dunno it at all, so correct me! I just noticed this is the longest chapter so far! O_O


End file.
